More Than Anything
by haveyouseenmyhaggis
Summary: A short story about Lennox getting home to see his family and tells her about the horrors he saw in Egypt. Will's POV.


**Title: More Than Anything**

**Summary: A short story about Lennox getting home to see his family. **

**Author's Note: I think Lennox is awesome. He was great in both films. I wrote this on the bus home from the cinema. Believe me, there's nothing like an iPod and a notebook to keep you from getting angry at small children shrieking behind you. I hope you enjoy this story. It's my first venture into the **_**Transformers **_**fandom! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Transformers. **_

* * *

The first day home is always the best and the hardest at the same time. I love Sarah to pieces but she always wants to know what's happened and if I'm okay. I have to recount whatever horror I've been through this time. It's the same every time and there's only so much I can tell her – only so much I _want _to tell her. I've missed her so much though and I really need to see her. I'm finally on leave and I'm desperate to get home. I'm restless as I board my flight and I can't concentrate on the shit movie they're playing. My mind keeps wandering so I give up and just look out the window.

I can hardly contain my excitement as I struggle off the plane with my luggage. I spot them in an instant - my beautiful wife and my baby girl. My face splits into a grin and I hurry down the ramp and dump my bags as soon as I can to hold my arms open as she throws herself at me, her hair bouncing at her shoulders. I spin her round and kiss her cheek, my eyes glistening with moisture. "Sarah," I whisper. It feels so good to say her name out loud.

"Hey, honey," she says in an almost choked voice. Tears are streaming freely down her face and I hug her tightly.

"Hello," I smile. I hurry over to the little purple pushchair beside and scoop up my daughter and kiss her forehead.

Sarah appears beside us in an instant, "Annabelle, Daddy's home."

"Daddy!" she grins and then she points at me. I hold her against my chest and feel a stray tear run down my cheek. Annabelle giggles happily, "Daddy! Mommy said we can go out for dinner tomorrow 'cause you're home!"

"I'm sure we could," I tell her, laughing.

Everything happens so quickly and before I know it we're home. We get out of the taxi and I look at the house for a moment. It's our first place together. It took us ages to find somewhere that was _us _but this is it. One of the neighbours waves to me from his window, glad to see me back. I wave back and walk with Sarah and Annabelle up to the house where Sarah unlocks the door and steps inside, holding the door open for me. Annabelle spots her friend across the road and bounds over to talk to him. I see her pointing to me and babbling excitedly.

"Welcome home," Sarah grins as I turn away and step over the threshold into our home. Her smile is enough to remind me why I love her.

"I missed you so much," I tell her as she buries her face in my neck, wrapping her arms around my neck. She pulls away slightly and looks me in the eyes. Her gaze is the same as always – chocolate brown, intense and intellectual yet innocent. I know I've changed though. She knows too, I guess. Sometimes I look in the mirror and see something different to the man I know. I'm still the same guy but I've grown up and my eyes seem older.

"What happened to you?" she wants to know. I knew this is coming but her question still makes me hesitate. I'm not sure what to tell her. She takes my bag from my hands and puts it on the floor by the door. Then she takes my hand and leads me through to the kitchen intending to put on the kettle. She looks serious as she explains her question; "We all saw it on television! Huge metal aliens! Did they get the kid they were asking for? God, I knew you had something to do with those aliens and… Oh, I was so scared!" She looks scared even now.

I reach out and brush her cheek, cupping her chin in my hand. "It's fine. Everything's okay," I tell her firmly with a small smile. "The kid is safe, the lucky bastard."

"You look exhausted," she observes then when I run my hand through my hair almost in despair as I remember the short few moments when Sam slipped away from us. Hell I thought I'd lost him then. We all did. His family were crying and trying to get to him and their sobs just about broke my heart. Then there was his girl. Dragging me from my reverie Sarah says, "I'm glad you're home," as she wraps her arms around my waist and holds me close to her. Her touch puts my mind at ease at once. She's safe. I'm safe. How the hell I survived I'll never know. There's just no way of knowing if you're going to live or die when you're facing huge metal monsters who don't give a damn for humanity.

"It's good to be home," I whisper and rest my head on her shoulder. "How are things here, anyway? What about you?"

"I'm all right. Just the same old story around here, you know. Julie from the office had another affair-."

I laugh, "Can't she keep it in her pants for more then ten minutes?"

"Apparently not," Sarah muses, "Oh, and Marlon from across the road is getting married."

"Sweet," I say but I'm not really listening anymore. It's hard to focus when I'm so damn tired and her hand is running through my hair sending a pleasant shiver down my spine. "I… I'm gonna go take a shower," I say after a while of just standing holding each other. I need some space to just get used to being home and not hearing the clash of metal on metal or the deafening explosions of bombs. She nods and kisses my cheek before letting me go upstairs.

When I wander into the bedroom half an hour later wearing a loose pair of trackies, I find her sitting on the edge of the bed swinging her feet and reading the evening newspaper. She tells me Annabelle is downstairs watching a movie and then she looks up at me, "Did everyone get home okay?" she asks me abruptly. She wants to know if we all survived. She's checking that everybody got back to their families. I think she knows what the answer is. I'm not sure what I should say to her. I think she understands though. All she says is, "I'm sorry."

"So many people…" I whisper.

"Honey?"

I sit down on the bed beside her with a small thud. "So many people died," I blurt out, "Civilians and soldiers… Friends."

Sarah discards the newspaper onto the floor and takes my hand comfortingly, shuffling closer, "It wasn't your fault."

"I was their leader," I say bitterly. I hate my job at times. I hate being in charge of so many lives. Damn, I love it at the same time – I kick ass as a leader. My team are the best but when someone dies…? I don't like having to deal with that. I'm still Captain Lennox and I shouldn't break down in front of the men. I should be respectful and mourn the team's loss without making a spectacle of myself. It takes so much self-control and I'm just glad I have Sarah because she understands me. I don't really have to tell her much but she understands and always says the right thing.

"And you're a fantastic leader. The men adore you," she tells me with sincerity in her eyes.

"Hmm," I mumble. "I just wish I didn't have to see so many people die."

"I know," she replies sadly, "There's nothing you can do though. You do your best for those men and they know it."

"Yeah, I guess," I agree.

I feel her hand on my face, turning me to face her. She smiles at me, "I know." Next thing I know she's leaning forwards and pressing her lips to mine. In an instant my mind is all over the place. I missed this so much. It's unbelievably difficult at nights when there's nobody to hold you tight and tell you the world's worth saving when you find people who are stuck up their own ass that's it's difficult to resist putting a bullet through their skulls. She swings one of her legs over me and perches on my lap, entwining her hand in my hair in the same moment.

I slip my hands up the back of her shirt and pull her closer against me. I want to feel her breathing… to hear her heart beating in her chest. Her lips dance with mine to a rhythm only we know. There's a sense of urgency in our embrace. I haven't seen her in so long and now that I've got her I never want to let her go. She feels so familiar – so _right. _She pushes me down flat on the bed and caresses my head while she kisses me. "I love you," she tells me.

"I love you too," I whisper breathlessly.

Sarah rolls over to lie beside me on the bed and keeps her arms across my chest, her hand playing softly with my hair. I'm struggling to stay awake now. Neither of us speak and eventually I feel myself drifting into unconsciousness. I'm so tired I sleep dreamlessly knowing I'm safe and I'm back with the people I love more than anything.


End file.
